ben10secretotherfandomcom-20200213-history
Hathor Power of Conquest
A new reboot episode of Ben 10: Alien Unleashed. Hypnosis 'Part 1' Ben: His working his the Alphamatrix hone working kcaj away. Azmuth: Okay, Ben. You can of database to device work a now. Ben: Okay, i guest work. (picked up with Green Alpha Database his into neck) Thanks you at world. Theme Song! His, Ben walked in the work, scanned with Victini/Victini (Shiny) working them. Ben: Huh? Victini: Traceno, yinano, wenaonto. Ben: Where's not Victini at work. Victini to absorbed the powers to Generation V/I to Evil Vilgax to escaped him, Ben picked in Victini to hands work, after running away. Ben: Alphamatrix, Unlocked Command: 000 - Release Code 0. Alphamatrix: Releasing the alien unlocked form work, unlocked complete. Ben: Okay. Alphamatrix, Technoshock! (transform, the parts like in Zekrom) Technoshock! Victini: Ninatina! Technoshock (Alien Unleashed): Okay, using to parts to work, or not work, his in using into at work, his not anything into shock. Victini: Wetalona! Technoshock (Alien Unleashed): Or course, Victini. He...he looks just like Ultimate Upgrade form not available not. (files away, and learns Bolt Strike at elevator and using speed at Evil Ra'ad to disappearing into Evil Ultimate Gizmo to work, his punched him down) Evil Ultimate Gizmo: Ah. You see, I thought you intervening would ruin my plan, but instead, it just got me one step ahead! Technoshock (Alien Unleashed): I want to it's time to go... you go ultimate! (his go ultimate, the parts like in Reshiram version) Ultimate Technoshock! Evil Ultimate Gizmo: When you and I struggled over control of my device, it absorbed some of your enormous power supply and put it into me. I am now all powerful! I don't need my ship anymore. 'Part 2' Ultimate Technoshock (Alien Unleashed): Oh yeah? You want a thing to weaklings! His a Ultimate Technoshock his using Blue Flare at the Evil Ultimate Gizmo, when blocked it with his arm shaped into a shield. Evil Ultimate Gizmo punched Ultimate Technoshock you want to Victini doing, Victini using learns V-shape in Evil Ultimate Gizmo, but regenerated work, his Victini to Teleport wrong. Evil Ultimate Gizmo: Your power was added to the power already added to my device which was added to my already superior power! Ultimate Technoshock (Alien Unleashed): His not about using the powers of them, i want for... (his transform) Humungousaur! Evil Ultimate Gizmo: You want me! Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): Oh yeah? (punched the Evil Ultimate Gizmo to his body shape into and wrapped him, like in Heroes United, his transformed into Ultimate Humungousaur) Ultimate Humungousaur! Evil Ultimate Gizmo: You can nothing you work. (his back into shape normal and punched Ultimate Humungousaur to fell down) Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): (his a controlled with Victini) Huh? It doesn't work at Victini's controlling about, who's fused thing. Victini: Nina no! Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): (as controlled Victini) We can get out here. Victini: Nina! Nina! (as Ultimate Humungousaur to jumping into a water his flashback end) To back with Ultimatrix, to wake up back with work. Ben: Hey, i'm back! Victini: Wita nono! Red Tornado: You thing, with a Victini. Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt (Alien Unleashed): We so life! Red Tornado: With a good work. Azmuth: We can of suit anything at work, thanks for with Alphamatrix. (his a opening the activated at Alphamatrix with Second Mode) Good job, Ben. Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt (Alien Unleashed): Uh... you can something to work at destroyed Galvan Mark to work, it's something. Ben: Hey, i got idea. Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt (Alien Unleashed): A what? Ben: ELITE Code 30. Alphamatrix: His scanned of DNA detected, new ultimate available. Ben: Ultimate Cannonbolt? We not scanned work, with Azmuth. Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt (Alien Unleashed): You can asking to work, you join with a Ultimatrix inside work. Ben: Sweet. Red Tornado and the others to laughed work... The end... Trivia *Who's Ben saying, "ELITE Code 30." his reference to Perodua Viva ELITE work. *It is revealed that Ultimate Humungousaur fused with Victini at first time, his into back Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur, Big Chill, Cannonbolt, Echo Echo, Spidermonkey, Swampfire, Wildmutt. *Has a revealed on Ben working his shut down at Alphamatrix like Ultimatrix in The Ultimate Sacrifice. *Swampfire has to not speaking to unknown.